The invention relates to a miter saw having means for locking the saw table which carries the saw unit and is rotatably mounted in a base plate, wherein a stop or fence is provided on the base plate and extends over the upper surface of the saw table.
In these known miter saws, in which the saw unit is lowered with the saw blade onto the workpiece to be cut through and which rests on the saw table, the saw unit is fixed to the latter, so that by rotating the saw table there is an angular adjustment of the saw blade and the saw blade slot receiving the latter with respect to the workpiece contact surface of the fence, in order to set the miter, i.e. to make a cut through the workpiece sloping with respect to the workpiece contact surface of the fence.
It must obviously be possible to lock the saw table in any of its operating positions with respect to the base plate and the fence, so that there is no adjustment thereto during sawing operation. Thus, for example, it is already known to provide in the base plate a through taphole, whose longitudinal axis extends in a plane parallel to the plane of the saw table supporting surface. A clamping screw is screwed into this taphole from the outside of the base plate and presses by its end against the circumferential surface of the saw table and consequently holds the latter in the set position. However, such a locking means is relatively complicated to manufacture, because the manufacture of the taphole involves at least one and usually two machining operations, namely the machining of a through-bore on the one hand and the tapping on the other. Even if the base plate is cast in a mould and optionally the fence in one piece therewith, it is only possible to manufacture a through bore, so that subsequently a tapping operation is necessary.
The object of the invention is to provide means for locking the saw table of a miter saw requiring no separate machining operation.